


Cream Fingers

by pushkin666



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cream cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always seem to write Mel and Sue when they've been drinking. There's UST and cream cakes, and licking and angsttttttt!!!   Started as a comment fic for MistressKat.</p>
<p>
  <i>Off all the things that Sue thought she would be doing tonight, licking Mel’s hand was not one of them. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Off all the things that Sue thought she would be doing tonight, licking Mel’s hand was not one of them. Oh, she'd figured they would be relaxed – pink wine did that for them – but not so far gone that Mel thought it would be a good idea to feed cream cakes to her, exclaiming that they were the perfect accompaniment to rosé. Which they weren’t. Sue could honestly testify to that. But she hadn't been able to refuse Mel. There was little that she'd been able to refuse Mel over the years. She was a sucker for whatever Mel might suggest, always had been. So Sue had leaned in and allowed Mel to feed the cake to her. And of course, she'd had to lick at the cream. It seemed to make Mel giggle when she did that; giving small licks of the filling before taking the occasional bite of the cake, working around the pastry trying to make sure she got all the cream. 

It’s inevitable really. Between one taste and the next she inadvertently licks Mel’s hand, her balance a little off after the wine. Mel jumps at first, makes a squeaking sound and then held still, allowing Sue to continue.

Sue continues to eat the cake, even though the tension begins to build between them. It’s pointless thinking anything of it. She’d given Mel enough signals over the years, none which were answered. Her friend simply did not see her that way. This is a silliness, nothing more. Even though for a moment time seems to stand still as if the pair of them are caught in amber, breaths carefully held… It means nothing. Mel would never be hers and these moments when Sue occasionally lets herself go, are always ignored. Always have been. It works for them.

Sue would take things slightly over the line, do something that would show how things could be between them if Mel just let it and Mel... Well Mel would pretend nothing had happened and it wouldn’t be mentioned. It’s their game. A game that Sue has never much liked.

Sue licks Mel’s hand again, pushing, and this time Mel’s breath catches visibly. Sue looks up at her friend only to find dark eyes staring back. Maybe this time… But no. It doesn't happen. Mel carefully shifts her hand so she is offering the cake from the tips of her fingers rather than offering her whole hand and Sue… Well, there is nothing else that Sue can do but to simply take the cake as offered, bite the end of it and sit back. She wipes her mouth. 

"It doesn't work," she tells Mel who looks startled and then a little nervous as though she's not sure what Sue means.

For a moment Sue wonders whether she should say something, but what's the point. Mel isn't a three glass queer - never has been, this is just what they do. 

“Wine and cream cakes,” she says, watching Mel’s shoulders relax. “I don't think it works. Too much chance of being sick. You should finish it yourself. I don't want any more.”

Mel says nothing.


End file.
